Lightweight structures are key performance drivers for many design applications, such as unmanned vehicles (i.e., air, ground, surface, and/or underwater vehicles). Structures that can mimic the strength of metal alloys at reduced weights are highly desired. One such structure that is widely known is fiber-reinforced polymer (FRP) composite.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.